


［4］国王游戏

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote
Summary: 碎碎念:洗澡的时候想到的脑洞，实在是很喜欢于是就写下来了。第一次写文不是很熟练，有不好的地方希望大家多多担待～自己也觉得有很多硬伤，最遗憾的是35的感情推进得太急，35之间的交易让他们每一次相遇都伴随着干柴烈火，我实在没脑子写那么多奇奇怪怪的play。如果要拓展的话，大概会是很长的篇幅，所以只挑了主线的一些事件来写。半年的时间3是从各种事件中逐渐爱上5的，他对于5是不同于之前调教宠物的爱，只是他没发觉罢辽...在知道tintin的存在之前，3是真心想和5相伴一生的，并想了很多有的没的的未来，所以才在知道tintin的存在后情绪失控，做了很后悔的事情。7本来就是总统一方的，罕见的药物和leo的弟弟都是他协助4精心编制的彻头彻尾的谎言。4一开始的目的就是借5的手除掉3这个威胁，后来在和5的相处中渐渐心动。4永远不会把自己的真实身份告诉5的，所以他只能在他面前伪装成并不存在的tintin，所以他最后的报应就是，永远得不到5的心，他以后也会被床上情不自禁喊tintin的5气得吐血的。5从头至尾爱的都是tintin这个虚假的人设，第一章里5和tintin初遇时看的电影是《杀死汝爱》，里面的台词是男主与情人第一次相遇时说的话，“An oasis in this  wasteland.”，“废墟中走来一片绿洲”。对5来说，tintin就是天使，是缪斯，是废墟中遇到的那片绿洲。其实他最后也的确和tintin（黄明昊 饰）永远在一起了，希望他可以还能快乐。虐了小俊那么多真的十分抱歉，但我的审美里的确觉得哭泣受伤的小男孩很动人，于是就这么做了...我真的很喜欢很喜欢小俊的啊⊙ω⊙已经完结惹！目前来看不会有后续！谢谢大家的喜欢！ps.传媒大佬和政界交易的设定灵感来自于Nicotine笔下的角色I.K.，第三节最后一部份囚禁play有参考，如果不妥的话请联系我删文





	［4］国王游戏

⛔️年龄限制  
⛔️非现背，高虐预警  
⛔️请勿上升正主  
⛔️本章:强制、视频、BE警告

 

“感觉怎么样？”

林彦俊睁开眼，入眼一片白花花的世界，他嗅着空气中消毒水的气息，终于有了一点“确实还活着”的实感。

“你去试试就知道了。”他从床上坐起来，没好气地回了王子异一句，他揉着太阳穴，嗓子像锈住了一样痛，“我躺了多久？”

“三四天吧。”王子异递给他一杯水。真是命大，范丞丞把林彦俊送到这里的时候，他看着他到处在流血的身体还以为他被玩死了。

“我还以为你醒不过来了，”他把空杯子接过来又搁回床头柜上，“不过觉得你应该不会错过justin的最后一次手术。”

“范丞丞把药送过来了？”林彦俊有些激动地抬了抬身子，却牵动了身上各处的伤口，他又呲牙咧嘴地老老实实坐回原处，“tintin现在在哪儿？”

王子异按住他把他塞回被子里，柔声劝道，“justin现在术前准备呢，你等等再见他。”

“彦俊。”

王子异抱着病历夹，有些怜惜地低头看着床上人亮亮的眼睛。

“不值得的。”

 

林彦俊倚在床上，小口嘬着秘书送来的白粥。他一边往嘴边递着勺子，一边思索王子异最后一句话的意思。

其实他也觉得要不是实在没有办法，用自己的身体去换一瓶药简直太不值了。

但还好。

他乐观地想着，抿着嘴连酒窝都笑了出来。

最后我能活着出国会大厦，真是可喜可贺。

“俊俊想什么呢？这么开心？”

熟悉的声音让他的手一抖，白粥险些撒了一床。

他把碗放回床头，扯出纸巾低头擦着被子上的饭粒，颤抖的指尖暴露了他此刻内心的慌乱。

来人的脚步声越来越逼近，像毒蛇一样缠得他快要窒息。他知道逃不掉，索性放弃挣扎，扶着床边的栏杆紧张地发抖。

“怎么这么害怕？”范丞丞轻笑着抬起他的下巴，他只能仰起脸来看着他。

林彦俊抿着嘴，身体还在微微颤抖。范丞丞怕自己又像之前一样吓到他，只敢低下头轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖，柔声细语地哄他，“俊俊跟我回家吧。”

林彦俊抵着他的胸膛，拼命往身后躲，“范丞丞，你放过我吧，求求你放过我吧。”

“你逃不掉的，”范丞丞从他的鼻尖一路吻到锁骨，手掌沿着宽大病号服的下摆撩了进去。

“我一碰你你就湿得不行了，离开我你要怎么活？”

范丞丞蹭着他的脖颈，手指在他身后轻轻地按压着，林彦俊捶打着他的胸口，拼命把他往外推。

“你挣扎也没用的，”范丞丞淡淡地开口，语气像是在讨论今天的晚餐一样随意，“你真该提醒你的好朋友，藏好每一个病人的病历。”

他看着怀里的林彦俊蓦地瞪大的双眼，有些心疼地吻着他的眼角，泪珠不断地滚下来砸到他的唇瓣上。

“你放心，我不会伤害他的，”

安慰一样地顺着他的脊背，范丞丞依旧保持着淡淡的口吻。

“但他现在应该被绑在监控室里，看着这里发生的一切，”

“努力维系着的高贵外壳下藏着的真实的你，给他好好看看吧。”

不顾身下人的反抗，他扯开了林彦俊身上的病号服，透明的纽扣噼里啪啦地散了一地。

“不——”

没有足够的前戏，范丞丞强硬地拓开他尚还干涩的身体，还未愈合的伤口立刻崩裂开来，他蹬着腿，手拧着身下的床单，痛得像是灵魂都被撕裂成两半。

“不要看...tintin...”

求你了，不要看到这样的我。

林彦俊捂住脸，觉得自己已经在精神崩溃的边缘。

——再哭得更多一点吧。

范丞丞低下头吻住他，眼泪从眼角滑下来。

——放弃所有的自尊和高傲，然后只属于我吧。

 

监控室里，justin坐在屏幕前沉着脸看着屏幕上的一切，王子异站在他身后，心情复杂。

范丞丞派去的保镖，正毕恭毕敬地在他们身后站成一排，垂着头等待指令。

“带我去他的病房。”

justin站起身子，脸上不见平日里标志性的纯真笑容。

“是时候见见老朋友了。”

 

范丞丞抱起已经晕过去的林彦俊，拿西装外套裹住他的身体，踢开病房门走了出去。

“啪啪啪。”几声掌声在空旷的走廊里响起，范丞丞顿住脚步，终于看清了不远处背光的人影。

“黄明昊？”范丞丞怔住，看着他身后跟着的王子异，和自己派去的保镖，突然明白了一切，“你就是...tintin？”

难怪他查不到tintin的下落，小野猫怎么可能有瞒过他的本事...他看着怀里的林彦俊，嘲弄地扯了扯嘴角。

“把他送到九楼。”

“你确定要这么做吗？”王子异从范丞丞怀里把林彦俊接过来，他很惊讶对方竟然没有任何拒绝的意思。

“你要把他关在那里一辈子？”

他看着林彦俊惨白的脸色，有点不忍。

“第一传媒集团收归国有的消息已经传给各大媒体了，明天就能见报，”justin牵着林彦俊垂下来的手，有些恍惚地笑了笑，“明天，就再也没有林彦俊了。”

“总理大人，”justin走到他身后，揽住他的腰，像昔日的好友那样把下巴垫在他的肩膀上，“...丞丞。”

“黄明昊，真有你的，”范丞丞扭头看着他，拳头攥得咯咯作响，“林彦俊知道你的真实姓氏吗？”

和大总统同样的姓氏，来自这个国家最有威望的家族。

“可不可笑，林彦俊为了你，像一条狗一样跪下来求我，”范丞丞一拳打在justin的脸上，把他打得一个趔趄，“最后把自己毁了个彻底，哈哈哈，林彦俊你傻不傻啊？”

“毁了他的人不是你吗？”

justin抬起手来擦掉嘴角的血迹，挑衅地朝他笑。

“把他的尊严踩在脚下的是你，把他努力维系的假象血淋淋地揭开给我看的人是你，毁了他的人，是你啊范丞丞。”

“你见过他因为自我厌弃就伤害自己吗？你听过他半夜噩梦缠身的尖叫哭泣吗？”justin看着范丞丞后悔的痛苦神色，得意又激动地说着，“你每天把他弄得伤痕累累脏兮兮地赶回家，陪在他身边的一直是我。范丞丞你真是愚蠢，他是天之骄子，不是你随手就能丢的下贱宠物！”

“把该交的东西都交出来，否则明天林彦俊频繁出入你私人住所的视频就会和他失踪的消息同时登上头条，然后你就和你的家族一起见鬼去吧。”

 

“还有，谢谢你调教出来的宠物，我会好好享用的。”

 

［半年前］

总统府的露天花园里，一年一度的圣诞晚宴正在举行，整个国家政商界的名流聚集在这里，各种嬉闹声和香槟杯的碰撞声交织在一起，没落的贵族穿梭在华服间，企图在这难得的夜晚争取到权贵们的青睐。

“不下去看看？”

范丞丞松了松领带，长呼一口气，他在上到二楼的这段路上不知道被灌了多少杯酒。

“一个身份不能公开的私生子，又没人认识，下去干嘛？”没有开灯的房间里，黄明昊把窗帘又拉开了一点，他夺过范丞丞手里的香槟一口灌下去，自嘲地笑了笑，“反正我只要做好大总统的暗棋就行。”

“新面孔？”

范丞丞顺着他手指的方向看过去，喷泉边一身白色西装的青年被一群中年发福的政界大佬围着，青年笑着一一应酬，带着这个年纪难得的自信和傲气。

“第一传媒集团的新总裁林彦俊，半年前老爷子退休才回国接管家族事务。”

“就是他？”最近新闻铺天盖地地报道这位野心勃勃的总裁新秀，显然黄明昊也有所耳闻。

他饶有兴致地盯着人群中出挑的清秀青年，“养不熟吧。”

“调教几次就老实了，”传媒业作为国家的喉舌，范丞丞最近没少和这位总裁打交道，对方心高气傲的样子早就让他心痒很久了，“有野心不是坏事，有的是筹码把他搞到手。”

“就知道调教，怪不得你的小情人都跑了。”黄明昊白他一眼，离开了窗边。

“身体是我的不就好了，宠物要什么爱。”范丞丞回头看了一眼人群中的焦点，然后拉上了窗帘。

整个屋子又陷入一片黑暗。

——————end——————

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念:  
> 洗澡的时候想到的脑洞，实在是很喜欢于是就写下来了。第一次写文不是很熟练，有不好的地方希望大家多多担待～  
> 自己也觉得有很多硬伤，最遗憾的是35的感情推进得太急，35之间的交易让他们每一次相遇都伴随着干柴烈火，我实在没脑子写那么多奇奇怪怪的play。如果要拓展的话，大概会是很长的篇幅，所以只挑了主线的一些事件来写。  
> 半年的时间3是从各种事件中逐渐爱上5的，他对于5是不同于之前调教宠物的爱，只是他没发觉罢辽...在知道tintin的存在之前，3是真心想和5相伴一生的，并想了很多有的没的的未来，所以才在知道tintin的存在后情绪失控，做了很后悔的事情。  
> 7本来就是总统一方的，罕见的药物和leo的弟弟都是他协助4精心编制的彻头彻尾的谎言。4一开始的目的就是借5的手除掉3这个威胁，后来在和5的相处中渐渐心动。  
> 4永远不会把自己的真实身份告诉5的，所以他只能在他面前伪装成并不存在的tintin，所以他最后的报应就是，永远得不到5的心，他以后也会被床上情不自禁喊tintin的5气得吐血的。  
> 5从头至尾爱的都是tintin这个虚假的人设，第一章里5和tintin初遇时看的电影是《杀死汝爱》，里面的台词是男主与情人第一次相遇时说的话，“An oasis in this wasteland.”，“废墟中走来一片绿洲”。对5来说，tintin就是天使，是缪斯，是废墟中遇到的那片绿洲。其实他最后也的确和tintin（黄明昊 饰）永远在一起了，希望他可以还能快乐。  
> 虐了小俊那么多真的十分抱歉，但我的审美里的确觉得哭泣受伤的小男孩很动人，于是就这么做了...我真的很喜欢很喜欢小俊的啊⊙ω⊙  
> 已经完结惹！目前来看不会有后续！谢谢大家的喜欢！
> 
> ps.传媒大佬和政界交易的设定灵感来自于Nicotine笔下的角色I.K.，第三节最后一部份囚禁play有参考，如果不妥的话请联系我删文


End file.
